godismefandomcom-20200215-history
Kageroza Inaba
| image = | race = Shinigami | gender = Male | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | occupation = 7th Seat of the 12th Division, Chief of Precipice World Studies | team = 12th Division |base of operations = 12th Division, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai = Raiku | bankai = None | anime debut = Episode 317 | japanese voice = Toshio Furukawa }} is the 7th Seat of the 12th Division, and works in the 12th Division's Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Inaba, while working with other 12th Division members, wears a standard uniform which is a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. He is quite tall, thin with chin length green and yellow hair. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses and white gloves.Bleach anime; Episode 317 When not with others, he wears a long yellow robe that buttons up in the front and protrudes upwards from the neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head. He does not wear glasses and wears gloves and carries a cane. Personality While he is working with other 12th Division members, he is quite polite and obeys orders given by higher ranked members. When pursuing Nozomi, he is quite rude to Kon and heartless when he strikes the girl's abdomen.Bleach anime; Episode 318 He is also shown to have a profound respect for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, although this respect extends to Inaba believing he is superior in all aspects to him. Bleach anime, Episode 319 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. traffic.]] In the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Akon requests a record of traffic through the Dangai from Inaba. He brings a book into the area where Akon is discussing Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto's whereabouts with Captains Hitsugaya and Kyōraku. Inaba reveals that there is no confirmation of the pair returning through the Dangai. Later, while Akon and Hiyosu are reading the message sent by Rukia, Inaba enters the room and Akon tells him that Byakuya Kuchiki and the others are about to enter the Dangai to conduct a survey. He instructs Inaba to show them the way. Before he leaves, he sees Rukia's message and the image of an unconscious Nozomi Kujō and grins. .]] In a room with a large number of Reigai piled up on one wall, he takes off his glasses and puts a new set of gloves and a cloak on and takes a cane with him. Immediately after, he uses his cane to move two figures with the exact same appearance of Izuru Kira and Nanao Ise away from the door. He thanks them for waiting and asks if they shall go. With his two companions, Inaba arrives at Ichigo Kurosaki's house, where Kon has been guarding Nozomi in Ichigo's body. They pursue the girl when she escapes out the window and Inaba injures her gut when he catches up with her, requesting that his allies kill Kon to finish the job. However, Uryū Ishida shows up at the scene.Bleach anime; Episode 318 Inaba evades Uryū's attacks and defeats the Quincy by using his Shikai. Turning his attention back to Kon, he realizes that Uryū is still alive and prepares to kill him. However, Orihime Inoue shields him and he is attacked by Yasutora Sado, whom he quickly defeats. Ichigo Kurosaki then arrives and fights Inaba until the Gotei 13 arrive. Inaba decides to retreat via a Senkaimon. When he returns to his lair, he announces that he will retrieve Nozomi via the use of his invading army. The next day, Inaba once again addresses the Reigai, outlining their plans. Captain Hitsugaya asks him what their next move is, to which he states that they must formulate a new plan before the Gotei 13 attempts to reform and return to Soul Society. He also explains that the Dangai has henceforth been sealed off, rendering communications impossible. Nanao Ise asks him what they shall do with the Captain-Commander, to which he states that he has something special in store for him.Bleach anime, Episode 320 As Inaba leaves their presence, he tells them that their desires will become revealed once Nozomi Kujō is within their possession.Later, Inaba is walking through a dimly lit corridor, in a structure similar to that of a prison. He comes across a specific cell, and opens it up, approaching the green-haired man imprisoned within it. As he rests his lamp gently on the side table, he grasps the man's head, telling him that it is useless to run from him. He then laughs wildly.Bleach anime, Episode 321 He appears before Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant, eavesdropping on their conversation for several moments, before she calls out to him. Kageroza applauds Unohana's deductive reasoning, admitting that her visit to the Daireishōkairo was unprecedented. Isane Kotetsu charges at him, but he disappears from that spot, appearing behind Unohana. Kageroza then confirms to the captain that his abilities came about due to his Dangai. She questions why he separated the Soul Society from the planes of existence, to which Kageroza states that they will understand his motives in due time. As he senses the presence of the captains entering the Dangai, Unohana questions whether his plans will be destroyed due to their intervention. However, Kageroza asks her whether she thought he would sit idly and allow them to enter. As Isane senses the captains successfully entering Soul Society, she notes the absence of Captain Komamura, to which Kageroza comments that his technology is still incomplete as of this stage. He moves forwards, prompting Isane to release a Shakkahō spell at him. Kageroza's voice echoes, commenting that she doesn't need to rush, as they pursue him.Bleach anime; Episode 323 As he senses the presence of the captains entering the Dangai, Unohana questions whether his plans will be destroyed due to their intervention. However, Kageroza asks her whether she thought he would sit idly and allow them to enter. As Isane senses the captains successfully entering Soul Society, she notes the absence of Captain Komamura, to which Kageroza comments that his technology is still incomplete as of this stage. He moves forwards, prompting Isane to release a Shakkahō spell at him. Kageroza's voice echoes, commenting that she doesn't need to rush, as they pursue him. Kageroza appears inside the underground storage chamber, flanked by the two Shinigami. Unohana tells him to stop this madness, as his plans will become fleeting, claiming that the death of the Captain-Commander is impossible. Inaba is told by her that he has underestimated the originals' strength, to which he refutes this. He claims that he merely cannot understand their objectives, primarily due to the fact that the affairs of others didn't interest him. Inaba asks whether the same could be said of her, prompting Unohana to ask what he means. He tells her that she will understand it in time, as Isane raises her sword against her. Kageroza comments that he would not have dreamed of facing off against a captain of her stature without proper planning. He explains to her that various Shinigami have been entering and leaving through the Senkaimon in Soul Society, stating that he modified it to allow for his plans to transpire. He explains further, claiming that he took Reishi samples from each Shinigami who entered the Senkaimon, thus creating Mod Souls identical in respect to their original counterparts.He states that that is how he created the Reigai invasion force, as Inaba asks whether Unohana is able to understand. The blast door opens, revealing a Reigai counterpart of herself, as Kageroza claims that he has already sampled her Reishi, all thanks to Lieutenant Kotetsu. Unohana turns to face him, as Kageroza Inaba asks tauntingly what her next move is.Bleach anime, Episode 324 Inventions Reigai: He is seen to have various Reigai stored in a room. He also is known to have manufactured Reigai of several Shinigami lieutenants and captains. Powers and Abilities Kidō Practitioner: He is quite skilled in using Kidō as he is able to bind Kon with a mid-level Bakudō without saying the incantation. Scientist & Inventor: As a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Inaba has demonstrated remarkable intellect. With his scientific knowledge, he is able to create Reigai duplicates of several high-ranking Shinigami. He is very insightful, able to quickly understand the situation for what it is and to quickly comprehend the nature behind his opponent's technique. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Inaba has demonstrated remarkable skill in battle. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. Shunpo Expert: In battle, Inaba has demonstrated considerable speed and efficiency in Shunpo. During his battle against Uryū, he is able to effortlessly dodge all of the Quincy's arrow attacks. Time/Space Manipulation: 'As a result of his extensive research upon the Dangai, Inaba has gained the ability to alter time and space. He has used this ability to travel from the Dangai to Soul Society, as well as to manipulate the Kōryū. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Inaba's Zanpakutō takes the form of a silver cane. The handle of the cane is dark blue and curves around to meet the shaft. *'Shikai': Raiku is released with the command, . When released, a yellowish green light wraps around the cane and transforms it. The cane turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami